1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is substituted 9-arylsulfone-1,2,3,4,5,6-hexahydroazepino[4,5-b]indoles (X) which are useful for treating anxiety, depression and other CNS disorders in humans and animals.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,588 discloses 6-alkyl-1,2,3,4,5,6-hexahydroazepino[4,5-b]indoles which were useful for tranquilizing and sedating mammals to suppress hunger in mammals. This document discloses that there can be substitution at the 9-position. However, those substituents are limited to hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy and halogen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,357 discloses 6-benzyl-1,2,3,4,5,6-hexahydroazepino[4,5-b]indoles which were useful for tranquilizing mammals. This document discloses that there can be substitution at the 9-position. However, those substituents are limited to hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy and halogen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,558 discloses 6-alkyl-1,2,3,4,5,6-hexahydroazepino[4,5-b]indoles which were useful to suppress hunger in mammals. This document discloses that there can be substitution at the 9-position. However, it is limited to hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy and halogen.